Reaper's Call
by Laserworm
Summary: Sakura must protect a key that holds the world's future. But every time Sakura uses her power to protect the key, she looses part of herself; ultimately killing herself. And friends may actually be enemies, and enemies really allies
1. A Key Lost in the Darkness

I don't own CCS, or any products mentioned.

Rating T for Language, Violence, and other stuff.

Summary. One lone key holds the future of the world. And Sakura must protect it from falling into the wrong hands. But every time Sakura uses her power to protect the key, she looses part of herself; ultimately killing herself. Friends may actually be enemies, and enemies really allies. A dark fairytale is about to begin.

My writing style in Fanfiction.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

**Something one of the characters is writing or reading**

/ / Flashback / /

/ Dream /

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

Reaper's Call

1. A Key Lost in the Darkness

Lightning crackled and tore through the sky like a cold steel blade. The thunder roared silencing every other sound. Rain pounded down on the lone building that stood far outside the city. The small sanctuary known as Rel Con, or Guidance as it is called in human language.

The large white medieval style building was built by the monstrous race known as Gates as they are called in human tongue. They are called Gates because they can open the gate to the netherworld. They built five white buildings all around the world. It is said that these buildings have the ability to connect to the eternal darkness in the netherworld. It is said that immense power is given to a person who sacrifices something valuable to the darkness.

A young woman with long black hair ran through the corridors of the sanctuary. Her face was filled with fright and terror as she ran. She wore a long black cloak that wrapped around her body. Clutched tightly in her hand was a pure black key.

She ran until she came to a large wooden door. Using all her strength she pushed the door open. Inside was a small dark room that held an altar at the far end.

The woman ran over to the altar and sat down in front of it. _Please send this to the netherworld; if it stays here the world will fall into chaos. _The woman sent the key down onto the altar. _Please, I'm begging._

"So there you are," A cold voice said from the entrance of the room.

The woman stood up and spun around. "Cline, I won't let you have this key!" she shouted.

The man was clad in bright red armor. He had cold green eyes and black hair. In his hand was a shiny steel blade. "How are you going to stop us?" he asked slightly amused. Standing behind him were around twenty soldiers also clad in red armor.

"I will do whatever it takes to prevent his majesty and her grace from getting this key," she announced.

"You would go against your own husband and son?" Cline asked.

"My husband the leader or the royal guard is being deceived; as are you," she told him.

"I'm not being deceived, but maybe you are," he laughed coldly.

"You are being blinded; I'm not letting you or your army; take the key!" she shouted. From her black cloak she pulled out a shiny black pistol.

"A gun, those relics, weapons of that caliber will have no effect on me," Cline boasted.

"That is why I'm going to amplify it using my magic," the woman explained. She fired the gun and a shockwave cut through the sky and torn apart the door to the room.

"Get her!" Cline groaned as he held his bleeding right shoulder.

The woman fought as best as she could but she was just too outnumbered. They ganged up on her and she was soon captured by two soldiers.

The soldiers held her by both arms and made her fall to her knees. Cline slowly walked up to her like a beast closing in on its helpless prey. "Well Kari Monty this is your end. You have betrayed the great nation of Phlass. Don't worry, I will tell your husband Glen that you were possessed by the darkness, and that you were trying to destroy the world by opening the gate to the netherworld."

"Opening that gate will bring destruction upon the world!" Kari cried out.

"I know, I'm not sure why his majesty and her grace want to open the gate." Cline replied. "But frankly I don't care."

"Did you soldiers here that!?" Kari cried out, "Your general is going to open the door to destruction upon the world!"

"Your warnings fall on deaf ears, these soldiers don't care about the world. They only follow orders," Cline laughed. "Your sentence for your crimes is death; but it is too bad you won't be able to see the world when the gate opens." Cline lifted up his sword and stabbed it into Kari. He pulled his sword out of Kari's lifeless body. "Depose of this trash!" he ordered. "Now for the key," he laughed. He walked up to the altar, but found nothing. "Where is it!" he shouted. Cline looked all around the room but didn't find a trance of the key. _Where did it go!? I know I saw that witch put it down on the altar. _

* * *

When the news of his wife's death reached Glen Monty, the captain of the royal guard broke out in tears.

However the queen cursed, when they heard that the key had vanished. "You blundering fools; how could you let a key disappear!" Queen Vispa shrieked. She had long sunny blonde hair, and sharp blue eyes. "The key had just made it to the castle when it was stolen by that wretch! Even in her death she is laughing at us, because we couldn't find the key!"

"Dear I think you should calm down," King Fron told her. He had black hair, and green eyes.

"Calm down! I don't think so!" she hollered. "I want all the guards that were guarding the key when it was stolen to be thrown into the dungeon and tortured!" she bellowed. "Make them regret there lack of attention to their job."

"Yes your highness!" the guards saluted.

"Father, mother," a young boy about the age of five called out as he entered the throne room. He had black hair like his father and the blue eyes of his mother.

"Son," the king said to him. "This is not a matter you need to concern yourself with right now,"

"Yes father," the prince replied before leaving the room.

"I don't care what you have to do, find that key!" Queen Vispa ordered.

* * *

14 year later

A young woman with long blonde hair walked down a long corridor. The woman wore a slim lacy black dress. She had green eyes that were covered up by black make-up. She pulled her fourteen year old daughter along with her. The girl had short honey brown hair and emerald colored eyes. Contrary to the woman her daughter wore a white blouse and a white skirt, and no make-up.

"Come on!" the woman hissed as she pulled her daughter into a small room. The only thing in the room was a small altar. The woman shoved her daughter onto the altar. She laughed coldly, "Darkness open and grant me immense power. I offer this sacrifice, my daughter Sakura, to you."

Sakura's body began to glow purple. In an instance all Sakura could see was blackness. In the distance she heard the sound of her mom let out a horrific scream.

Sakura felt her body floating in midair. There was nothing, no matter what direction she looked. _Is this what the remainder of my life will be like? _Sakura felt tears well up in her eyes. _I don't want to be here, I want to live. _

"You want to live?" A voice called out to Sakura.

"Yes!" Sakura answered without hesitation.

"This key, protect it and you will live," the voice told her. The voice faded and a black key floated down and went into Sakura's hand.

"If you ever need help, call me. But everything costs something, nothing is free. With every action there is a consequence." The voice told her.

A bright flash blinded Sakura. When she could see again, Sakura found herself back inside the sanctuary. Sakura got up and hopped down off the altar. A dark black key fell out of her hand when she jumped down.

_This key; I must protect it. The voice told me, this key is my life. _Sakura bent down and picked up the key. She glanced around the room, but she didn't see her mother.

Sakura walked out of the room and left the sanctuary. She walked on the dirt pathway that led to the city.

"Look at what we have here," a man said as he walked up to Sakura.

"What are you doing out on this road, little lady?" a second man asked.

Sakura ignored the two men and continued walking. "I think she is ignoring us Greg," the first man said.

"I think you are right Mike," Greg said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. "You know it isn't nice to ignore people little lady," he hissed. He rested the knife next to Sakura's throat.

"Hand over all your valuables," Mike ordered.

"I'm a fourteen year old girl traveling without a backpack; do you actually think I have something of value?" Sakura laughed. "You must be stupider than I first thought."

"Why you!" Mike hissed.

_Time to see if that voice is actually worth calling out for. _Sakura took a deep breath before chanting, "Come forth darkness, materialize before me. Open the door to the netherworld." Sakura felt sharp pain erupt through her body as soon as she finished the chant.

A black mist foamed around Sakura. The mist rose into the air, before changing into an embodiment of death itself. A blacked robed skeleton three times as big as Sakura floated in front of her. The cloak wrapped around its body becoming small as it went down until it was in the shape of a spike at the end. In its hand was a large sliver scythe.

"A reaper," Sakura said slightly startled.

"What; what is that thing!" Mike shouted in fright.

"What is it you wish?" the reaper asked Sakura.

"Make them vanish," she told the reaper.

"Done," the reaper replied.

"Throw the knife," Mike shouted at Greg. Greg threw the knife at the reaper.

The reaper let out a laugh as the knife bounced right off his cloak. "Foolish mortals your weapons can't hurt me," the reaper told them. The reaper flew over to them and lifted up his scythe. He swung the massive scythe killing both men.

"Thank you," Sakura huffed. Sakura let out another cry of pain. "My body hurts so bad, did that guy strike me with his knife?"

"No," the reaper answered. "For every action there is a consequence. Every time you call me you will lose part of yourself. My scythe will cut you up every time you call me. Every time you call me you will get weaker and eventually you will not be able to handle to pain of summoning me and you will die. There is a chance you many lose something important like your memory, or your personality, or even your heart."

"I see," Sakura stated.

"But you must protect that key, even at the cost of losing everything" the reaper told her.

"Why?" Sakura questioned.

"Because that is the key to the netherworld; if the door is open it will mean the end of humanity," the reaper explained. And with that said the reaper vanished without a trance.

* * *

In a pure white mansion, a young boy about the age of twelve sat around a white round table. In his hand was a white teacup. He lifted the teacup to his mouth and took a sip.

His hair was short and soft light blue in color. His eyes were a cold grayish blue. He wore a white suit and white dress pants. "It seems another has awakened." The boy said softly. "But don't worry; I'm sure you won't lose to them." He said to the other person in the room.

The other person stepped out of the shadows. He was a young boy about the age of fifteen. He had short chestnut colored hair, and amber colored eyes.

"They don't stand a chance against you Syaoran."

* * *

In a tall stone tower a young girl starred out the window at the top. "Princess Tomoyo," a young servant called out to the young woman looking out the tower's window.

The fifteen year old girl with long purplish black hair, and purple eyes gazed out the window. "The key has come back to this world. Now is the time when the world's fate will be decided. The battle is about to begin."

* * *

In a blood red castle surrounded by flames, two young fourteen year olds glazed down from their golden thrones. One was a boy, the other was a girl. The boy had short spiky grayish silver hair and dark blue eyes. The girl had short hot pink hair that went down over her ears and over her eyes slightly. She also had dark blue eyes like the boy. On both of their eyes were what looked like a slash mark, as if someone had slashed a line on the center of their eyes.

"It begins now," the boy said coldly.

* * *

"Finally!" Queen Vispa cried out. "The key has reappeared. My husband might have failed at getting the key, but I won't. Now that we have the locator the key can't hide from us." Vispa laughed. "The key is heading toward the city capture it as soon as it enters the city!" she ordered.

* * *

Sakura walked toward the gate to the city. She felt extremely exhausted, and was ready to just sleep when she got home. _The reaper told me to protect the key; but he didn't say from who I'm supposed to protect it from. _

"Sakura-san," a young guy's voice called out. His voice was soothing and tempting. He had dark midnight blue hair that was parted in the center of his forehead. He had blue eyes and had an innocent smile on his face. "Sakura-san you have something that I want," he told her. His tone was soft, but there was a hint of viciousness in it.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Next chapter preview.

He was supposed to be sacrificed to the darkness.

Because his father desired power, so he could avenge his wife's death.

But wishes don't come true all the time.

And in exchange for his freedom from the darkness the boy must stain his hands with blood.

2. A Blade Stained with Blood

* * *

Authors note.

I have this lust for wanted to write a dark story. Ever since I watch a couple of dark anime, and played dark games like Eternal Poison.(I love that game) But every time I start to write something dark it gets changed as it gets further in. (Well for fanfiction) Well not this time, I'm going to write a dark suspenseful tale.

I have to give some credit to my friends, they came up with some plot/character stuff. I glad I have some dark friends. (Well when they role-play)

Anyway, I hope you will review, and if not will continue reading this tale I'm about to spin.

See ya.


	2. A Blade Stained with Blood

I don't own CCS, or any products mentioned.

Rating T for Language, Violence, and other stuff.

Summary. One lone key holds the future of the world. And Sakura must protect it from falling into the wrong hands. But every time Sakura uses her power to protect the key, she looses part of herself; ultimately killing herself. Friends may actually be enemies, and enemies really allies. A dark fairytale is about to begin.

Review replies.

To-redeyes143. I know the ending part was kind of bad, I don't normally write small instances like that. But I wanted to show a lot of the main characters, and the reason the scenes are short is because it would be no fun if I revealed which side the characters are on. I wanted to show those characters but give them a bit of ambiguity. And I didn't know what to have to character's say that wouldn't give away what their goals are. I will try to put more of Sakura's thoughts in, but I tend to forget to put thoughts in when I write in third person. Gomen.

To-Saicy. Wow thanks, would you believe that the day I wrote the first chapter, the 29th of April, was the day I came up with the story. LOL. I literally wrote this story on a whim.

My writing style in Fanfiction.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

**Something one of the characters is writing or reading**

/ / Flashback / /

/ Dream /

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

Reaper's Call

2. A Blade Stained with Blood

8 years earlier

Seven year old Syaoran excitedly ran up to his father. "Is it true father?" Syaoran asked.

"Is what true son?" his father questioned.

"Is it true that I'm going to have a younger sister!?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm not sure where you heard it, seeing as your mother and I weren't going to tell you until a few days from now. Yes your baby sister is going to born about at the end of the month. And both the baby and mother are healthy."

Syaoran's face lit up even more. "I can't wait; I want to do all kinds of things with my baby sister."

"When she is first born she won't be able to do any thing for a while," his father told him.

"I know," Syaoran pouted. "Can I hold her when she is born?" he asked.

"Sure son; what do you think her name should be?" his father asked.

Syaoran put a finger to his chin and thought about it. "Yume," Syaoran replied with a smile.

"That is a nice name, I will tell your mother that we should name her that," his father chuckled.

"I can't wait to tell everyone about her!" Syaoran yelled happily. Syaoran ran out of the house and headed down the street.

Two seven year old girls were chatting happily while walking down the street. One of the girls had long black hair that went off into two long pony tails that each went on a different side of her head. She had hazel colored eyes, and looked very Chinese. The other girl had short brown hair that was cut to go over her ears and her forehead. She had dark brown eyes.

"Meiling, Mary!" Syaoran called out to the two girls.

"Hey Syaoran," both girls greeted him as he ran up to them.

"Syaoran, Mary was just telling me about her piano performance she is having at the end of the month." Meiling told him.

"Stop, you are making it sound bigger than it is. I'm only playing one song in the performance," Mary explained.

"You have to start somewhere," Syaoran told her. "And it is a professional concert; just playing one song is a big honor."

Mary looked down at her watch, "Speaking of; I'm late for piano practice. I will see you guys later; I will try to get you and your family's tickets to the concert." And with that Mary took off running.

"It must to nice to be so dedicated to something," Meiling whispered softly.

"Yeah," Syaoran added. Syaoran then remembered what he was going to tell his two friends. "Meiling, you won't believe it, my mom is going to have a baby. I'm going to be a big brother."

"Really Syao!?" Meiling questioned.

"Yep, my mom is having a baby girl; and her name is going to be Yume," Syaoran explained. "I can't wait till she is born. It is going to be so fun being a big brother. I will protect her from all the bad boys in our school."

"Even the ones that are three years older than you and can kick your butt?" Meiling questioned.

Syaoran stiffened, "I'm sure they won't care about my little sister," he chuckled nervously. "But if they try to lay a hand on her. I will kick their butts."

"Hey Syaoran," one of the ten year olds called out to him.

"Yeah?" Syaoran asked coming over to the group of older boys.

"Heard your mom is going to have a little girl and that you're going to be an older brother," the boy told him.

"If you lay a hand on her, I will kick your butts," Syaoran stuttered.

The four boys began chuckling, "No man," the ten year old told him. "We called you over to welcome you to our group. We all have little sisters, so we formed a group to protect them. And now that you have a little sister we welcome you to our group."

Syaoran smiled, "Thanks."

* * *

"It was so awesome dad," Syaoran told his father later that night when his father was talking to him before bed. "I have four new friends, and they all have little sisters, so they will help me protect Yume."

"That's nice son," his father told him.

"Even one for so excided for me; I can't wait until Yume is born. It is a wish, and a dream of mine to become an older brother," Syaoran told his father.

His father chuckled, "Don't worry Syaoran the day will come soon. Goodnight son."

"Night father," Syaoran whispered as his father shut the light off and closed the door. Syaoran lied in his bed starring up at the ceiling of his room. _A few more weeks and I will be an older brother; I can't wait!_

* * *

Syaoran walked up to Mary shortly before the concert started. "Thanks for the tickets Mary; sorry my mom and dad couldn't come," Syaoran told her.

"It is alright Syaoran, your mom is going to have a baby in any day now," Mary replied. "I'm just glad you could come. I'm sorry that you will be sitting next to two empty seats."

"It is fine," Syaoran told her. "Good luck."

"Thanks; I hope you enjoy my piece," she replied as he entered the hall.

Syaoran went to his seat in the front row. On one side was Meiling's family, and two empty seats were on the other side.

After the first four pieces Mary stepped onto the stage. She walked out to the front of the stage and grabbed the microphone. People in the audience were skeptical when they saw that the next piano player was only seven years old.

"I'm Mary Kellen; I'm seven years old. I'm going to play a piece I wrote myself, it is called Pipedream," Mary announced. She walked over to the piano and sat down.

The audience was amazed at Mary's talent. The song Pipedream had a type of melody that sounded mystical and whimsical, but it also held deep mystery and sadness, and creepy at the same time.

"It sounds wonderfully doesn't it," a female's voice next to Syaoran whispered to him.

Syaoran turned surprised turned to his left and saw a girl about the age of eighteen sitting in the seat next to him. She had long brown hair that ran down her back, and light blue eyes. Syaoran blinked to make sure he wasn't seeing things. _That girl I'm sure she wasn't there when Mary first walked out._

"Yeah it sounds beautiful," Syaoran whispered back.

"Do you known what pipedream means?" she asked.

Syaoran shook his head, "No," he replied her.

"It means a something that will never come true," she told him. "Dreams, and wishes are pipedreams, they never come true. And those who count on them are only going to receive pain, disappointment, and agony. For it is silly to believe in something that will never happen; you will be too busy looking forward to it coming true that you will lose everything."

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked.

"Escaping from reality; it only leads to misfortune. You miss possibilities and chances that you could have had." She replied.

Syaoran turned to the seat to the right of his. "Meiling," he whispered.

"What!?" Meiling hissed.

"Listen to what this girl has to say," he told her.

"What girl!?" Meiling hissed.

"The girl sitting next to me," Syaoran explained.

"What girl!?" Meiling hissed again.

"This girl," Syaoran told her as he turned around, but instead of seeing the young woman sitting there it was only an empty seat. "But there was a young woman sitting there," Syaoran defended.

"Sure there was," Meiling replied sarcastically.

Syaoran glanced all around the room from where he was sitting, but he didn't see the young woman anywhere, it was if she vanished. _But I'm sure there was someone there before?_

_

* * *

"Thanks for picking me up dad," Syaoran told his father after he got into the car._

"No problem son; how was the concert?" his father asked.

"Awesome, but something weird happened," Syaoran answered. "There was this young woman; she just appeared next to me seat. And then she just vanished, as if she was never there. She said some stange stuff too."

Syaoran and his father talked about many things on the drive back to their house. The lights were all off in the house as they drove up. "That's funny I'm know I left a few lights on," Syaoran's father muttered.

Syaoran ran up to the front door and opened it. "Hey mom!" Syaoran called out. Syaoran's face filled with terror, and panic at what he saw in front of him.

The room was pitch black, but in the darkness he could make out his mother's body was lying on the floor in a pool of blood. Standing next to his mother's body was a boy that looked the age of thirteen or fourteen. It was too dark to tell what hair or eye color the boy had. In his hand was a silver scythe that was dripping blood off of it.

"Mom!" Syaoran cried out as he ran to his mother's body. Syaoran was running to fast and he tripped. He picked himself up and looked straight up; straight into the face of his mom's killer.

The boy had spiky snow white hair that went down and covered part of his left eye. His eyes were a terrifying blood red. His face was in a sinister smirk that showed a few of his teeth. "Heh," the boy said cockily before jumping up and going through the window.

"Syaoran!" his dad called as he ran up to him. "Quick call the hospital!"

It was ten minutes before we reached the hospital. Syaoran's mom was quickly rushed into the emergency room. A few minutes later the doctor came back out.

"Doctor, how was it could you save the baby?" Syaoran's father asked.

The doctor shook his head and muttered grimly, "Her attacker knew about the baby. Her stomach was cut in half, along with the baby."

Syaoran felt his heart almost stop. _Mom, and Yume; they are both dead. They are dead!_ Syaoran felt tears form in his eyes. "Dad, I'm going to get a drink of water," Syaoran choked trying not to cry.

Syaoran walked down the hall. As soon as he was out of sight from his father tears started to fall down his face. _Yume is dead; I will never be an older brother._

"Pipedream," a voice told him.

Syaoran looked up and saw the same woman he saw at the concert. "What do you want!?" he yelled.

"People change when tragedy strikes, sometimes they mature, but some of the time they become stuck in the past and ultimately loose themselves."

"Shut up!" Syaoran yelled.

"You must have unconsciously known she was going to die; other wise you wouldn't have suggested the name Yume," the woman told him. "Yume; dream, that was all she was, just a dream."

"Shut up; and leave me alone!" Syaoran angrily yelled at the woman.

* * *

"Where are we going father?" Syaoran asked as they walked down a long white corridor. His father stayed silent as he opened a large wooden door and led his son into a small room. The only thing in the room was an altar.

"I'm sorry, Syaoran I'm an unfit father. I'm not even a good person," his father cried. He picked up Syaoran and set him down on the altar. "I'm sorry son; but the only thing I can't think about his her and her killer. Darkness open and grant me immense power enough power to kill my wife's killer. I offer this sacrifice, my son Syaoran, to you."

The last thing Syaoran saw before everything went black was his father and the woman her talked to at the concert and the hospital. "Pipedream," she said before everything went black to Syaoran.

Syaoran awoke and opened his eyes. All around him the only thing he saw was blackness. In a quickly flash Syaoran saw something that looked like a skeleton head towards him.

"Stay away!" Syaoran yelled. A large bolt of lightning shot out of Syaoran's hands and hit the skeleton straight on. The skeleton vanished and a blue flame appeared in its place. The flame floated over and went inside Syaoran's body.

Syaoran felt like his body was getting torn up from the inside. He screamed and cried out in pain. His vision started to blur from the intense pain. Syaoran found that just breathing felt like a sword was piercing into his body.

"Your very strong, for someone so young, to be able to defeat a reaper," a boy's voice said from somewhere in the darkness. From the blackness appeared the figure of a twelve year old boy. He had light pale blue hair, and his eyes were a cold grayish blue. "I'm going to save you; all you have to do is sign this contract." A white piece of paper covered in writing and a small knife appeared in front of Syaoran. "All it takes is a drop of you blood and the contract will be signed and I will free you from here."

Syaoran grabbed the knife and slit the tip of his finger with it. The blood dripped down from his finger and unto the paper. When the first drop hit the paper, Syaoran's name appeared on the empty line at the bottom of the paper.

The boy's face turned into a smirk, "Perfect." He snapped his fingers and the darkness was replaced by a room with white walls. "What do you think of this place; it is my mansion. Oh yeah, that's right your heart and mind are now inside this piece of paper. You're now the same as a soulless doll." The boy held up the contract. Syaoran's eyes looked bleak, and lacked any sign of life. His expression was cold and lifeless. "Don't worry you have no need for those things any longer."

End of Chapter 2

* * *

Next chapter preview.

She was locked up inside a tower because of a curse.

Sentenced to never leave the room at the top.

Now all she can do is look out the window.

And watch as the world leads down a path to destruction.

3. Bloodstained Mask

* * *

Author's Note.

Well there you have it Syaoran's back-story. Next up is Tomoyo's, and then one final back-story, before the story gets going. I know it you are probably pretty thinking that this story is moving very slowly; well I'm just going to say that these back-stories are very important.

See ya next time.


End file.
